Mavis Vermilion (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850637 |no = 8467 |altname = Mavis Vermilion |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 232 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 150, 162 |normal_distribute = 8, 11, 9, 11, 10, 9, 11, 10, 10, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165 |bb_distribute = 7, 10, 9, 10, 8, 7, 10, 7, 8, 7, 10, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165, 171 |sbb_distribute = 6, 9, 7, 8, 9, 8, 6, 9, 7, 8, 6, 9, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 102, 114, 126, 138, 150, 162 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 19, 16, 18, 15, 17 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165, 171 |ubb_distribute = 6, 9, 8, 9, 7, 6, 9, 7, 8, 6, 9, 7, 9 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174 |ubb2_distribute = 5, 10, 6, 10, 5, 9, 7, 10, 6, 9, 6, 10, 7 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Mavis is one of the founders of the wizard guild Fairy Tail, as well as its First Master. In the past, she cast an incomplete spell in order to rescue her comrades; as a result, her body was rendered unable to grow or mature. Despite this, she possesses a rare talent for magic and is highly intelligent. In her current ethereal form, she can only be seen by bearers of the Fairy Tail crest. She has a kind and carefree personality, but also has a childlike side, becoming tearful upon errors in her battle strategies. Mavis treasures her comrades, and her desire to create a guild that is a family to its members is alive and well even now in the Fairy Tail guild. |summon = My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion. |fusion = In painful times...in sad times...I will be by your side. Remember you aren't alone! |evolution = |hp_base = 5250 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 2030 |rec_base = 2030 |hp_lord = 7500 |atk_lord = 2900 |def_lord = 2900 |rec_lord = 2900 |hp_anima = 8392 |rec_anima = 2662 |atk_breaker = 3138 |def_breaker = 2662 |def_guardian = 3138 |rec_guardian = 2781 |def_oracle = 2781 |rec_oracle = 3257 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Illusion Magic |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, boosts BC, HC, Item, Zel and Karma drop rates, probable damage reduction to 1 & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% BC/HC, 10% Zel, 20% Karma, 3% Item drop rates, 15% chance of taking 1 damage & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bb = Fairy Law Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns, activates Light barrier, greatly boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 3000 HP Light Barrier, 90% parameter boost to Light types, 40% BB gauge fill rate, fills 10 BC gradually |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fairy Law Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to lost HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns, casts Stealth on self boosting own Atk, Def, Rec for 2 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 450% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 400% + 600% * lost / max HP on single target, 90% parameter boost to Light types, 80% parameter boost to self during Stealth & fills 12 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Fairy Law Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 13 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 800% boost to BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 900% damage modifier boost per BB gauge (up to 5x), 350% parameter boost, 800% BB Atk & fills 100 BC gradually |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 13 |ubbmultiplier = 3000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 13 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 13 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Lumen Histoire |esitem = Fairy Heart |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to lost HP and probable resistance against 1 KO attack when Fairy Heart is equipped, 10% boost to all parameters and 100% boost to BB Atk for all allies & boosts damage reduction when guarding for all allies |esnote = 0.6% parameter boost per 1% HP lost, 40% chance to proc an angel idol & 5% guard mitigation increase |evointo = 850638 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = Radiant Quartz |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Fairy Tail Login Campaign 2018 - Day 5, 10, 15 |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Mavis1 }}